1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cargo containers, and particularly but not exclusively to cargo containers to be carried by aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cargo containers, particularly for use in aircraft, can be heavy when laden, and it is standard practice for the containers to be loaded into aircraft, and otherwise moved, by means of forklift trucks. A problem that can arise is that the tines of the forks can damage the container structure. Another problem is that the stability during loading can be poor, since the center of gravity of the container will be significantly above the level of the tines.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cargo container in which the stability during loading is improved over that of the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cargo container in which the container structure has improved protection against damage caused by the tines of a forklift truck.
According to the invention there is provided a cargo container comprising means for receiving tines of a fork-lift truck, the receiving means being mounted adjacent the top of the container.
A preferred embodiment of the invention provides a particularly advantageous arrangement in that tine tunnels are provided at the top of the container, and therefore damage to the container of the cargo is minimized since the tines are retained within the tunnels. The gaps between the tunnels are left open so as to maximize cargo volume and to reduce hidden areas for contraband. Since the fork tines lift the container at its top, the stability of loading is improved compared to bottom engagement by the fork tines. Also, due to the tine tunnels being located at the top of the container, it is very difficult, if not impossible, to stack such containers more than two containers high, when using standard type forklift trucks, thus alleviating possible damage which would be caused by placing more than one loaded container on top of another, This also reduces the potential instability of container stacks, thus reducing the risk of injury or death to freight yard personnel. A further advantage of the design is that it is easier for the forklift truck operator to align the fork tines with the tine tunnels since these are (at least substantially) at eye level.